The Sun Burn
by GeneaLady
Summary: My first missing scene fic. My take on ellenvictoria22's fic Dr. Ricky based on "The Fashion Show" (ep. 4.19)


Lucy sat on the couch moaning in pain. The only thing dumber than sitting out in the sun was wearing that tweed suit, and now she was paying for it. Normally her stunts just got her in trouble with Ricky, which she was able to get him to forget quickly, thanks to his deep love and passion for her. She hadn't done anything this stupid since she starved herself to get into a costume required for her to be in one of his shows. Yep. Definitely the second dumbest, and dangerous, thing she's done.

"Honey, are you ok?" Ricky asked her worriedly.

Lucy shot him a glare, "No, I'm not ok. And, no, there's nothing you can do either. It's my fault. I just need to deal with it."

Ricky was frustrated, but not at Lucy. Sure, Lucy's predicament was entirely her own fault, but seeing her in so much pain broke his heart. Noticing she had drifted off to sleep, he quietly walked into the bedroom to call Ethel.

"Hello?" she answered on the first ring.

"Hi, Ethel. It's Ricky. I was wonderin' if ya could come up an' sit with Lucy for a bit. She's takin' a nap, but I need ta run some errands for her an' I dun't wanna leave her alone," he explained.

"Sure thing, Ricky. I'll just let myself in so the knock doesn't wake her," Ethel said before hanging up.

As soon as Ethel arrived, Ricky barely brushed his lips against Lucy's tomato red forehead so he didn't hurt or wake her and crept out the door.

* * *

About an hour later, Ricky returned home to find Lucy and Ethel talking. "Lucy, you're awake! How are you feelin'?" he asked her as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"A bit better," she sighed. "Where did you go?"

"I went to the store to get a few thins that'll help you feel better," he explained.

"Well, I'll let you rest, Lucy," Ethel excused herself.

"Bye, Ethel. Thanks again," Ricky called to her as she left.

Ricky sat down on the couch next to Lucy and begain pulling out his purchases, "I got some asprin, aloe, cornstarch, apple cider vinegar, and green tea."

Lucy looked at him puzzled, "Cornstarch? VINEGAR? And I hardly feel like having a cup of hot tea right now..."

Ricky chuckled, "The cornstarch and vinegar is for the shower. Takin' a cold shower will cool the skin an' ya use the cornstarch an' vinegar insteada soap. It's 'posed ta stop the itchin'. An' the tea is for after the shower ta warm up from the cold water. Coffee has too much caffeine. We gotta keep ya hydrated."

Lucy looked at her husband, clearly impressed, "I had no idea you knew so much about sun burns."

Ricky chuckled, "Well, I had some help from the drugist, but I was raised in Cuba an' lived in Miami before I moved to New York."

Lucy laughed.

Ricky got up, walked to the kitchenette, and brought Lucy a glass of cold water, "Here. Start with the asprin. We'll wait for it ta work for a bit before we get ya in the shower."

Lucy took the glass from him, popped the asprin, and downed the entire glass, relishing the contrast of the cold liquid that traveled down her throat to that of her hot skin.

Letting Lucy rest, Ricky went to get things set up in the bathroom and prepared the tea so it would be hot when they got out of the shower. When he returned, he looked over at her, "Lucy, honey, are you ready for your shower?"

Lucy raised her head to look at him as she replied, but her head immediately started spinning, "Ricky, I'm so weak and dizzy. I didn't just get sun burned, I must have gotten sun stroke, too."

Ricky's heart fell. Soon, an idea came to him. "I'll help ya in the shower an' we can take this chair," he pointed to a green plastic chair. "in for you ta sit on."

Lucy nodded. "Ok," she replied weakly.

Grabbing her hands, Ricky carefully helped her to her feet and led her into the bathroom, grabbing the chair on the way out of the livingroom.

* * *

"Here," Ricky said gently when they'd gotten to the bathroom. "I'll help ya undress. You just put your hands on my shoulders an' concentrate on not losin' your bal'nce."

Ricky quickly divested Lucy of her clothing and then sat her down in the chair in the shower before ridding himself of his own clothing. Stepping in next to her, he poured a bit of the vinegar into a glass he brought with him and added the cornstarch. After stirring it, he attempted to gently apply it to her red skin. Once he had covered her body in the mixture, he turned the water on. Hearing her gasp, Ricky looked at Lucy, "Is it too cold?" It felt like ice to him, but he'd tolerate anything to make her more comfortable.

Lucy's teeth chattered slightly and she shivered, but she shook her head, "It feels good."

Relieved that the water wasn't adding to her pain, he moved the chair forward so she was directly under the spray and he rinsed her body gently with the cold water, using his hands to make sure the mixture had been removed completely.

As he worked, Ricky looked down at Lucy's body and noticed that the cold water had stiffened her nipples. He knew that she was in no mood or condition to be intimate, but he couldn't help being constantly attracted to his wife, even when she was flame read and in pain, so he was extremely grateful for his own cold shower.

Turning off the water, Ricky grabbed a towel for himself and handed Lucy a clean sheet from the closet. "Here, use this ta dry, it won't be as rough on your skin. You can just wear the sheet ta bed. It's just us an' you'll feel better. If you're still cold after your tea, we can aways turn the heat up... Fred's not payin' for it."

Ricky's last comment made Lucy roar with laughter, briefly forgetting her pain.

Once Ricky helped her to the bedroom, Lucy dropped the wet sheet and slipped between the cool, dry ones of the bed. Once she was settled, Ricky, dropped his own towel, put on his robe, and went to get the tea. Returning with it a few minutes later, he handed Lucy her cup before sliding into bed next to her.

"Mmm... the warm tea actually feels good," Lucy sighed.

Ricky chuckled. "It does. An' I thought the hot water at home was in short supply! My hot Latin blood can't handle that!"

Lucy laughed before replying impishly, "I didn't think anything could cool your hot Latin blood..."

Ricky smirked, "I din't either... but it woulda worked better if you wouldn'ta been in the shower with me... not even ice could cool my blood when you're around, 'specially when you're naked... Not ta mention the way your body reacts to the cold water."

Lucy blushed and claimed his lips in a quick, but fiery, kiss.

Once their tea was gone and they were warm again, Ricky grabbed the aloe, "Let me put this on ya. I'll start with your back."

After Lucy had, very gingerly, rolled onto her stomach, Ricky situated himself above her waist and begain gently rubbing the cold gel over his wifes skin.

"Oooh... that feel so good..." Lucy moaned as the combination of the gel and her husbands fingers met her skin.

He worked slowly down her shoulders, arms, and back. When he got to her back side, he decided to continue his massage, even though it hadn't been burned.

Feeling her husband's hands on the skin that had not been touched by the sun, Lucy let out a low moan.

Hearing her reaction, Ricky smirked to himself before continuing down the backs of her slender legs.

"Roll over," he whispered when he'd finished.

Looking down in her bright blue eyes, Ricky couldn't help kissing Lucy passionately before starting to apply the gel to her front. After her arms and shoulders were done, Ricky applied the gel to the burned portion of her chest, skipping her breasts and stomach, before continuing down her legs and feet.

When Ricky finished, he noticed an expectant look on Lucy's face. Smirking to himself, he took some gel into his hands, this time warming it first before spreading it over her breasts and massaging them.

As always, Ricky's touch caused Lucy to moan in pleasure. Glad that her pain had not caused her to lose enjoyment in the touch of her unburned skin, he deepened his massage, gently rolling her stiff nipples between his fingers.

"Oh, Ricky!" Lucy exclaimed as her back arched off the bed.

Suddenly; however, her groans of pleasure turned into ones of frustration.

"What is it?" he softly asked, puzzled.

"I... I need you... but I'm too much pain..." she replied.

Ricky kissed her lips softly before whispering, "I have an idea."

Moving down her body, Ricky took a nipple in his mouth and began sucking on it, causing Lucy to gasp and and writhe. "Oh, Ricky! Yes!" she gasped as the frustrated tension in her body that she felt building moments before finally began to dissipate.

When Ricky decided her breast had sufficient attention, he switched to the other, causing Lucy to gasp again. Suddenly, he lifted his head, looked her in the eyes, and whispered seductively, "Bend up your knees an' spread your legs."

Lucy quickly obeyed her husband's gentle command, opening herself to him. Once she'd done as he asked, Ricky quickly inserted two fingers into her warm center and her internal muscles quickly clenched around them. "Mmm... yes!" Lucy tossed back her head and moaned, temporarily forgetting her pain.

The combination of Ricky's massage and her frayed nerves from her burn caused Lucy to climax quickly. As soon as Lucy began shaking against the crisp, white bed linens, Ricky moved down on the bed and inserted his tongue into her moist depths to drink her in. This sent Lucy into the throws of another orgasm almost immediately. "Yes! Yes! Oh Ricky! Yes!" she exclaimed over and over as she raised her hips to meet her husband's mouth.

When she finally calmed, Lucy sunk back on the bed, gasping for air.

"Feel better?" Ricky asked as he gently slipped his arm under her neck to keep her as close as possible without hurting her, not only referring to her sun burn, but her intimate needs as well.

Lucy, in her post ecstasy haze from her intense double orgasm, could only nod as she turned her face into Ricky's shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
